Godzilla VS Gamera
Godzilla VS Gamera is the thirty-fifth episode of Death Battle. It premiered at SGC in Dallas, Texas between July 11th and 13th and was officially uploaded online on August 17th. It featured Kaiju monster icons Godzilla and Gamera. Description Screwattack & Youtube Kaiju fight! The monster fight half a century in the making! While Godzilla and Gamera have been box office rivals for years, they have never met in battle. Until now! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Kaiju: the Japanese word for - Boomstick: A giant monster that destroys everything around it, like Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. Wiz: And Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe. Despite being box office rivals for half a century, these two enormous creatures have never met... until today. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Godzilla (*Cues: Godzilla Appears in Hokkaido - Godzilla VS. King Ghidorah*) Wiz: The year was 1954, less than a decade after Little Boy and Fatman had decimated Japan. Boomstick: The nuclear age had begun. Wiz: As the United States tested their shiny new hydrogen bombs across the Pacific, one of them woke something up. (*Cues: Godzilla Theme - GMK*)(*Godzilla roars*) Boomstick: Godzilla, the radioactive rampaging savior/destroyer of Japan. Wiz: Mutated by nuclear energy, Godzilla stands over 300 feet tall and weighs 90 thousand tons. He is an unstoppable force of nature. Boomstick: And for some reason, Godzilla has made Japan his personal playground and has been stomping through it for 60 years. Man: Couldn't he have picked on some other country? Boardroom: *laughs* (*Cues: Requiem - Godzilla vs Destoroyah*) Wiz: Godzilla's radioactive mutation leaves everything in his wake contaminated: water, plants, even people. Godzilla's presence alone turns a city block completely uninhabitable. Boomstick: Like that noisy upstairs neighbor or people who let their dog shit in your front lawn. (*Cues: Mothra vs Gigan - Godzilla Final Wars*) Wiz: But Godzilla does not simply walk past his enemies to destroy them. Boomstick: His strength is insane. He once lifted'' and threw'' his arch-rival Keizer Ghidorah, who weighs 100 thousand freakin' tons. Wiz: He channels this strength through his claws, teeth, tail - Boomstick: ''AND EPIC GRAVITY-DEFYING DROPKICKS! (cue Godzilla's One Angry Attack while we show Godzilla's dropkick on Megalon)'' (*Cues: Godzilla vs Kumonga/Kamacuras - Godzilla Final Wars*) Wiz: Hilarious abilities aside, Godzilla would not be such a legendary kaiju without some serious firepower. He can emit atomic energy from his body for a short-range nuclear pulse. Boomstick: Or fire his signature atomic breath, a goddamn laser beam of pure radiation! That's like microwaving at least a hundred balls of tinfoil! Wiz: Well, give or take a few... million... Godzilla fires the Atomic Breath directly to the army from Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidora: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001). (*Cues: Godzilla! - Godzilla (2014)*) Boomstick: The atomic breath can melt, burn, or blow up just much anything, and you know it just can't ''smell good! I mean... ''that's a lot of fish! (*Cues: Bio-Wars - Godzilla Vs. Biollante*) Wiz: NO! No, no, no! That right there is Zilla, the bastardized and shamed American version that Toho literally bought the rights and completely re-branded... just to murder on-screen. Boomstick: *chuckles* Take that, America! Wiz: And that was just the real Godzilla's standard atomic breath. Boomstick: Yep. After absorbing a giant pterodactyl's soul... oookay... ''' (*Cues: Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla Attacks Osaka*) '''Boomstick: he gained the power to boost his breath to the red spiral ray... Wiz: ...an attack so deadly it only took a few blasts to obliterate the more powerful clone of himself, Space Godzilla. Boomstick: What, Space Godzilla?! Wiz: Yes, Space Godzilla is a thing, moving on... Boomstick: Ohh... Wiz: Godzilla's cell structure can quickly regenerate from all manner of wounds, and despite being vulnerable to man-made electricity, he possesses magnetic properties. Like a lightning rod, he can attract thunderbolts from the sky and use nature's power to enhance his own abilities... or turn himself into a giant living magnet. Boomstick: Magnets... how do they even work? Well believe it or not, that isn't the weirdest thing that Godzilla can do. If Big G needs to get somewhere quick, he bends over, charges up, and does this... (*Cues: Godzilla Goes Flying - Godzilla Vs. Hedorah*) Godzilla uses his atomic breath to propel himself through the air, and it's a lot sillier than it sounds and Godzilla Goes Flying Plays. Events based from Godzilla vs The Smog Monster (1971). Wiz: Well... at least Japan is... creative? Boomstick: Wait, can that even happen? Wiz: Scaling to the present, to actually lift his body means his atomic breath must have a force of over 328 trillion psi. (*Cues: A Sign of Godzilla - Godzilla VS King Ghidorah*) That's the equivalent of 1 TRILLION riot control fire hoses, enough to wrap around the earth 38 THOUSAND times. Boomstick: Damn! ''' (*Cues: Godzilla's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed*) '''Boomstick: Godzilla has 44 known victories, largely due to his insane durability. He's fallen into a volcano, survived a black hole, and tanked a meteorite point-blank... without a scratch. Wiz: But despite popular belief, Godzilla is not invincible. His regeneration takes time, his speed is lacking, and despite having two brains, one in his skull and the other where his tail meets his torso, he's pretty darn clumsy. Boomstick: Where were you on that one, Assbrain? Wiz: He officially lost a fight against King Kong and he's even died in four separate films. Boomstick: But Godzilla's victories definitely outweigh his failures. There's a good reason they call him the "King of the Monsters". (*''Godzilla roars*)'' Gamera (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: The year was 1965, the apex of the Space Race. Technology was advancing further and faster than ever before, but no one could've anticipated the bio-engineered marvel hidden beneath the waves. (*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe - An Investigation Ship*) Wiz: Eons ago, the ancient people of Atlantis learned how to construct life and foolishly decided to play God. Boomstick: But instead of creating something safe like a dog or a bunny, they created giant flying laser-shooting murder birds. ''' (*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe - Gyaos Flies Over*) '''Boomstick: Surprise, surprise - they couldn't be controlled, and they turned 100% of Atlantis into ocean front property. Wiz: So what was their solution to counter these giant destructive monsters? Why, ANOTHER giant destructive monster, of course! (*Cues: Gamera Guardain of the Universe - Gamera Appears*) ; (*Gamera roars*) Wiz: Enter Gamera, Guardian of the Universe and Friend to All Children. Kid 1: Hurry, let's go! Kid 2: He won't harm us. Gamera doesn't hurt people. He likes us. Boomstick: "Friend to All Children"? That's a terrible title. How about "Gamera, the flying fire-breathing ninja turtle of doom"? Wiz: That's... actually not far off. For a 260-foot, 10-thousand ton turtle, Gamera is quite agile. Gamera spins around on a horizontal bar before flipping through the air and landing on his feet. Boomstick: And he sticks it! ''' (*Cues: Offense & Defense - Gamera 3*) '''Boomstick: His arsenal includes two huge tusks, twin elbow spikes, and a fire breath so strong it can be used underwater, despite being... you know... ''fire!'' Wiz: Technically, it's highly-concentrated plasma, the fourth state of matter. The hottest plasma ever created by man exceeded 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit. That's hotter than the surface of the sun. Gamera's fire balls can burn through practically anything. Boomstick: And when he's not spitting hot fire, ''he fucking eats it!'' Wiz: It's true. A fiery four-course meal can quickly heal and re-energize him. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Naturally, as a giant turtle monster, he can retract his limbs and head into his shell for extra defense... (spews out jet fire out of the shell) and then fire rocket jets out of the holes and freakin' fly?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! And why can't my turtle do that? Some day, Mr. Snappy. Some day... (*Cues: Offense & Defense - Gamera 3 again*) Wiz: Gamera can fly at speeds breaching Mach 3, over 22 hundred miles per hour. That's faster than the world record-holding SR71 blackbird. (*Cues: Gamera 2 - Demolition Plans*) Boomstick: But how the hell does he know where he's going, and more importantly, how does he not puke his guts out? Wiz: The Atlanteans built Gamera using mana, an ethereal energy force connecting all things, places, and people. Everything has a finite pool of mana, which can be measured using a... Sega Dreamcast. Boomstick: *sighs* But it still can't play DVD's. Wiz: A person's mana is dependent on how much influence and authority they possess over others. As Gamera literally holds the world's fate in his claws, his mana levels are off the charts. (*Cues: Gamera 2 - Appearance of Soutai*) Boomstick: Gamera can manipulate his mana in combat, which is useful when you've lost your arm and need to give your enemy a kaiju-sized falcon punch. Gamera uses the Vanishing Plasma Fist to defeat Irys. Boomstick: Fuck yeah! Wiz: And if Gamera ever runs low on mana, he can summon more from the earth itself. Gamera uses the Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon to defeat Legion. Boomstick: ...I think he got him. ''' (*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe - Gamera in Danger at Mt. Fuji*) '''Boomstick: Gamera is fast enough to catch a missile going Mach 10, capable of flying through outer space, and tough enough to survive a nuclear explosion which leveled the entire city of Sendai. Wiz: As Sendai is about 152 miles across, this explosion must have yielded nearly 112 megatons of force. Boomstick: Gamera has a fierce will to fight. No matter how much pain he's in, he'll keep pushing forward for the win. Wiz: And he's not just determined; he's actually quite brilliant. He tactically seeks to exploit enemy weaknesses and is apparently smart enough to repair an alien spacecraft. Boomstick: He does machines. Wiz: But despite his intelligence, he is not infallible. Gamera's supposedly impenetrable defenses have been pierced before. And remember, Gamera is explicitly the Guardian of Earth, which does not necessarily include humanity. In fact, Gamera fears mankind may one day become the earth's greatest enemy. Boomstick: I knew he sounded too good to be true. He's a hippie turtle... Wiz: And yet Gamera has a strange fondness for children. Boomstick: Umm... (*Cues: Gamera - 1969 Theme (Instrumental)*) Boomstick (singing): Gamera! Gamera! He will bring kids to his van! Touch them like no other can! Please don't tell on Gamera! ''' '''Boomstick: (speaking) No, really... Wiz: Actually... he's sacrificed his life to save children on multiple occasions. Even used his ultimate self-destruct move all for the safety of innocent children. Boomstick: Oh. That's pretty cool. (*''Gamera roars*)'' Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (*Cues: GMK - The God of Destruction Appears*) Nearby a large city, Godzilla emerges from the water and roars. Tanks quickly mobilize and as Godzilla approaches the city, fire upon him. Godzilla then stomps on the ground, taking them out instantly, and proceeds to destroy a building and knock away a missile. He roars again when Gamera flies past him, then lands on the ground. The two trade roars. FIGHT! (*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe - Air Battle*) Godzilla begins to approach Gamera, who picks up and throws a small building at him. Godzilla is unfazed and continues as Gamera unleashes his fire breath. Afterward, he proceeds to swing both of his hands at Godzilla and strikes him with his head. Godzilla then grabs onto Gamera and slams him into a building twice, the first push damaging it and the second knocking it over. Godzilla then grapple and tosses Gamera over him, knocking him into another small building on his stomach. Godzilla backs up and fires his atomic breath upon Gamera, then fires upon more of the city, turning it into a flaming wreck. (*Cues: Gamera vs Gyaos - Gamera Guardian of the Universe*) The fire then dissipates, as Gamera absorbs it. He fires off three fireballs, all of which strike Godzilla. Godzilla then strikes the ground with his tail twice, then proceeds to do his jump kick, with his tail dragging across the ground. Gamera backs up to no avail as Godzilla lands it and then lands on him, slamming his back into the ground. Godzilla roars and then prepares to stomp when Gamera retracts his head into his shell. Godzilla strikes the ground with his foot, then turns his head in confusion at what happened. He backs up when Gamera's shell begins spinning and then flies into the air. Godzilla roars, then is struck from behind by the spinning shell. Rain begins to pour and thunder strikes as Godzilla roars once again and fires his beam multiple times at his flying opponent to no avail. Gamera flies toward Godzilla, who catches him, then flies backward out of his grip. He flies toward Godzilla again, who once again catches him, but this time fires jets from his back holes and grips Godzilla with his hands. Godzilla is lifted off of the ground, grabbing onto the shell, as the two begin flying into the air. The two roar, then Godzilla begins firing atomic breath multiple times to no avail. The two eventually reach space, with Godzilla floating helplessly as Gamera circles around him. He grabs onto Godzilla's sides from his back and then flies downward towards Earth. The two breach the atmosphere and are back in the rainy skies. Godzilla's back spikes begin attracting lightning and he uses that power to create a nuclear pulse, knocking Gamera off of him. Gamera falls towards the water below, slowing his fall drastically by spinning in his shell, before going into the water. Godzilla then uses his atomic breath to slow down his fall before crashing into the water. (*Cues: Baragon's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed*) Both emerge from the water roaring, then grab each other by their hands. Gamera strikes Godzilla with his head, but Godzilla responds by biting Gamera's left hand. He tears it off with little effort, with Gamera reeling backward in pain, as Godzilla spits it out. Gamera then absorbs the planet's mana as Godzilla prepares to fire his atomic breath. Gamera then opens his chest to fire his ultimate plasma mana cannon, which hits Godzilla before he can use his own blast. The blast is so devastating that it goes through a bridge, destroying the whole thing. Godzilla then roars as he is enveloped in it. Gamera then stands in the water, his green blood pouring out of the socket, where his left arm once was. He overlooks the destroyed bridge and roars. (*Cues: Gamera vs Gyaos - Gamera Guardian of the Universe*) However, Godzilla emerges from the water behind him only much bigger, bleeding after surviving the attack. He roars as lightning strikes again, Gamera looks back, then Godzilla grabs onto Gamera. Gamera retreats into his shell and tries to use his Fireball Ejection Suicide as one last attempt to kill Godzilla, but Godzilla throws him straight into the air over him. His spikes then turn red as he fires his red spiral ray, which strikes Gamera's shell's back. The beam eventually pierces the shell and Gamera is then obliterated, with a few pieces of his shell scattering into the water below, Godzilla roars. KO! Godzilla roars as whatever is left of Gamera is now deep in the water and out of sight. Results (*Cues: Godzilla! - Godzilla (2014)*) Boomstick: Add "Master of the Cullinary Arts "to his title, 'cuz Godzilla just made turtle soup! Wiz: Gamera may have held the speed advantage, but Godzilla's sheer size and power won this bout. Boomstick: He's nine times heavier! Plus, while Gamera tanked a city-busting nuke and almost died, Godzilla tanked a similar explosion from a meteorite and didn't even flinch. Wiz: Gamera's shell was once pierced by Viras, a physically weaker foe. There's no doubt Godzilla could overpower this giant turtle. Boomstick: Hell, he's strong enough to match goddamn Thor, and since Godzilla's atomic breath is composed of pure radiation, not fire, Gamera could not feed off of it. Wiz: But most importantly, Gamera has a history of winning through retreating. He usually takes one round to analyze his foe and another to win the day. On paper, this sounds like a smart idea. Boomstick: But unfortunately for Gamera, Godzilla don't play like that. Looks like Godzilla put Gamera through living... "shell". Wiz: The winner is Godzilla. Trivia *The connection between both Godzilla and Gamera is that both are famous Kaijus with enough destructive power to threaten mankind, but instead chose to defend them against other Kaijus. They both have the ability to breathe out a form of energy as their signature attack (Godzilla's Atomic Breath shoots radiation from his mouth, and Gamera's Fire Breath is made of plasma). *This is the sixth Death Battle to not be sponsored by any web ad; the first five were Eggman VS Wily, Ivy VS Orchid, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, and the Pokémon Battle Royale; and the last four were Batman VS Captain America, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Ryu VS Scorpion, and Ragna VS Sol Badguy. *This is the sixth Death Battle episode to pit 2 or more characters who are all animals against each other; the first 5 were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Zitz VS Leonardo, Yoshi VS Riptor, Fox VS Bucky, and the Pokémon Battle Royale. **This is the fourth Death Battle episode to pit 2 or more reptilian combatants against each other; the first 3 were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Yoshi vs Riptor, and the Pokémon Battle Royale. *This is the fifth Death Battle episode to have Boomstick spoofing a theme song of any kind, this time being the Gamera theme. The first time was Felicia VS Taokaka where he spoofed the SatAM Sonic the Hedgehog theme song, the second being Batman VS Spider-Man with the 60's Spider-Man theme song, the third being Shao Kahn VS M. Bison with the Captain Planet and the Planeteers theme song, and the fourth being the Pokémon Battle Royale with the first Pokémon theme song. *This episode was likely done to commemorate the ''2014 Godzilla ''movie. **If so, this is fifth Death Battle to be done for commemoration. The first four being Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Thor VS Raiden ,Terminator VS RoboCop and Luigi VS Tails, and is followed by Kirby VS Majin Buu, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, and Pokémon VS Digimon. *This is the first Death Battle to feature kaiju. *This battle was intended to be uploaded shortly after SGC, but due to a hardware failure, the upload of the match was delayed. *This Death Battle is the fifth Death Battle to bring on a reference to a Character in a Previous Battle (Godzilla Matching Thor's Strength). * This is the second time after Boomstick mentioned about someone/something not puking their guts out (directly to Gamera as it spins rapidly in the shell while on flight), the first was to Sonic the Hedgehog from him doing the Spin Charge and didn't even vomit as he spins rapidly in one place or in fast motion. *This is the ninth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals, the first eight were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop and Luigi VS Tails. The last three being Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke , Ragna VS Sol Badguy . It was followed by Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Goku VS Superman 2, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, and Pokémon VS Digimon. *The city backdrop used in this episode was used earlier with Terminator VS RoboCop and would later be shared with Deadpool VS Deathstroke. *Yugioh references Godzilla and Gamera in the card 'Interrupted Kaiju Slumber'. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with spoofed theme songs Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Episodes shown Live